Why my life?
by Robyn5281
Summary: When the team gets a mission to protect Bruce Wayne and his son's, things get a little chaotic. First fanfic do not judge for any mistakes whatsoever!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did it would be on season 5 by now and Wally would be alive

No ones P.O.V

"I'm booooorrrreeeeddd," rang through the mountain.

The voice came from Wally West a.k.a kid flash, who was hanging upside down in the couch in the living room of Mt. Justice.

"No one cares Baywatch. why don't you go and call Robin since you're the only one with his number," says Artemis the 'friendly' resident archer.

"Already tried he isn't answering."

"Well then shut up no one cares about how you're being killed by boredom,"she said with a smirk.

"Hey I never said I was-" Wally was cut off as a robotic female voice ran through the mountain.

"Robin-B01"(AN sorry if I got it wrong or any other zetas in this story)

"There goes something you can do Baywatch," Artemis said.

Wally sped through the the mountain to the zeta tubes.

"Hey Roooo- what's wrong with you?" Wally said as an angry Robin passed by.

"Nothing that concerns you," Robin ground out through gritted teeth.

He stomped through the mountain to his room, leaving behind a confused team.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Artemis said as she stood up to go and see what was making Robin so angry.

Just then Batman's voice rang through the mountain, "Team report to debriefing room for new mission."

"Yeeeeesssss," Wally said as he sped to the debriefing room. The team (Robin left his room at the sound of Batman's voice) following him to see what the new mission was.

When he ran in he was met with Batman standing in front of a picture of a tall male with smooth backed black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit, and had a grin on his face. Next to him were four boys. The oldest had black hair and blue eyes, with a blue button up shirt. The one next to him was wearing a red shirt and had the same eye and hair color as his father and brothers.

"This is Bruce Wayne and his sons, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. Bruce Wayne has been threatened, so you will be protecting him and his sons while also figuring out who is threatening them. Robin you and I will be going on a classified mission while the rest of the team will be on this mission." Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why do we have to babysit them of all people, and why is Robin going on another mission," Artemis said barely trying to hide her annoyance.

"Bruce Wayne is an important sponsor of the Justice League, so if he is in danger it is brought to the Leauge's attention. Robin's mission still remains classified." Batman growled back.

The team flinched at the infamous Batglare they were given. "You leave in an hour," he said and left with a swish of his cape , Robin following close behind.

"Minus well suit up now," Wally mumbled while walking to his room, the team following suit.

-THEENDISNEAR-

While on the bioship Wally and Artemis informed Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy who Bruce Wayne and his sons were.

"Their spoiled brats that's who they are," Artemis said.

"Jeesh Artemis calm down. Look guys Bruce Wayne is a billionaire that adopted all them due to tragic accidents. Well he adopted all accept Damian who is his biological son. Wally explained.

"As I said spoiled brats Baywatch," Artemis said yelling the last part.

"Whatever Arty Farty," Wally said back.

"We're here," Miss Martian said, sensing the fight that was coming.

"Miss Martian link us up,"Aqualad said as they walked out of the bioship.

"Woah," they all said as they looked at the castle-like house in front of them. Aqualad brought his hand up about to knock when all of a sudden a crash and then yelling was heard from inside the house. The team burst through the door.

"I'm booooorrrreeeeddd," rang through the mountain.

The voice came from Wally West a.k.a kid flash, who was hanging upside down in the couch in the living room of Mt. Justice.

"No one cares Baywatch. why don't you go and call Robin since you're the only one with his number," says Artemis the 'friendly' resident archer.

"Already tried he isn't answering."

"Well then shut up no one cares about how you're being killed by boredom,"she said with a smirk.

"Hey I never said I was-" Wally was cut off as a robotic female voice ran through the mountain.

"Robin-B01"(AN sorry if I got it wrong or any other zetas in this story)

"There goes something you can do Baywatch," Artemis said.

Wally sped through the the mountain to the zeta tubes.

"Hey Roooo- what's wrong with you?" Wally said as an angry Robin passed by.

"Nothing that concerns you," Robin ground out through gritted teeth.

He stomped through the mountain to his room, leaving behind a confused team.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Artemis said as she stood up to go and see what was making Robin so angry.

Just then Batman's voice rang through the mountain, "Team report to debriefing room for new mission."

"Yeeeeesssss," Wally said as he sped to the debriefing room. The team (Robin left his room at the sound of Batman's voice) following him to see what the new mission was.

When he ran in he was met with Batman standing in front of a picture of a tall male with smooth backed black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit, and had a grin on his face. Next to him were four boys. The oldest had black hair and blue eyes, with a blue button up shirt. The one next to him was wearing a red shirt and had the same eye and hair color as his father and brothers.

"This is Bruce Wayne and his sons, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. Bruce Wayne has been threatened, so you will be protecting him and his sons while also figuring out who is threatening them. Robin you and I will be going on a classified mission while the rest of the team will be on this mission." Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why do we have to babysit them of all people, and why is Robin going on another mission," Artemis said barely trying to hide her annoyance.

"Bruce Wayne is an important sponsor of the Justice League, so if he is in danger it is brought to the Leauge's attention. Robin's mission still remains classified." Batman growled back.

The team flinched at the infamous Batglare they were given. "You leave in an hour," he said and left with a swish of his cape , Robin following close behind.

"Minus well suit up now," Wally mumbled while walking to his room, the team following suit.

-THEENDISNEAR-

While on the bioship Wally and Artemis informed Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy who Bruce Wayne and his sons were.

"Their spoiled brats that's who they are," Artemis said.

"Jeesh Artemis calm down. Look guys Bruce Wayne is a billionaire that adopted all them due to tragic accidents. Well he adopted all accept Damian who is his biological son. Wally explained.

"As I said spoiled brats Baywatch," Artemis said yelling the last part.

"Whatever Arty Farty," Wally said back.

"We're here," Miss Martian said, sensing the fight that was coming.

"Miss Martian link us up,"Aqualad said as they walked out of the bioship.

"Woah," they all said as they looked at the castle-like house in front of them. Aqualad brought his hand up about to knock when all of a sudden a crash and then yelling was heard from inside the house. The team burst through the door.

Mind link in italics

Robin P.O.V

When we got to the batcave Batman said to me, "Go handle your brothers before the team gets here."

I sighed and went up both flights of stairs so I could change first. When I got into my room I saw Damian was here spray-painted on the wall. "I'm gonna kill that demon child," I said to myself. I pulled on a blue t-shirt and jeans, leaving the words on the wall to clean up late since Alfred was visiting family in England.

I slid down the railing of the stairs, and walked into the tv room to find six year-old Damian quietly coloring and ten year-old Jason watching tv. Something was up I just couldn't put my finger on it. All of a sudden I heard rustling from above me. I looked up to find Tim tied up and gagged hanging from the chandelier.

"Damian, Jason what did you do," I said while glaring towards them, only to find two empty spots where they were. I climbed up the stairs then flipped to get on top of the chandelier and untied the rope keeping Tim up. I used all of my strength to heave him up. I untied hi. And took the gag off and said, "vengeance." I just got a nod in return. We then blended in with the shadows.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

When we found Damian and Jason they were in the kitchen casually eating Alfred's freshly baked cookies. We pounced on them, and Damian took a pan out of nowhere, and swung it at us. We both dodged it, resulting in it hitting a glass that was set out. Jason threw flour at us.

"This is WAAARRRR," I yelled as they ran out of the kitchen.

"You demon child. You are all dead. I will make sure you burn in the depths of Tartarus," I yelled as I kept running after them yelling insults, with a pan in one hand. Tim had a butter knife in his other hand. We chased them out of the kitchen, only to be met with an astonished team staring at us.

I didn't care though. "You are both dead," I growled at them.

Jason scoffed, " As if yo-ahhhh."

I had picked him up by the collar. "Try me," I growled in a monotone voice. Tim and Damian were having their own battle right was trying to bite him, while Tim was trying to stab Damian with the butter knife he had.

I brought the pan up about to hit Jason in the head with it, when all of a sudden Wally yelled, " what the heck is going on."

I just glared at him and dead panned , "Normal life at the Wayne household."

I then dropped Jason to the floor sending him sprawling to the ground. I walked up to them casually, while they stood their with confused and astonished faces. I couldn't help but grin at that.

I held out my hand so they could shake it and said, "Hello as you know I am Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick," I heard some snickers come from behind me. I turned my head to the side and said, " Shut up Jason , I will actually hit you this time," while holding up my other hand which still had the pan in it. That shut him up.

"Excuse me for that," I said when I turned around again to face the team. Aqualad was the first one to get over the shock my family and I had put the team in, and he shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Richard, I am Aqualad and this is Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, and Kid Flash," he said pointing to the rest of the team.

"Pleasure to meet you all, Bruce will be with you in a second, but first come in and let me introduce you to my brothers," I said while stepping out of the way and letting them in.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wally P.O.V

When we busted down the door we were met with a sight we weren't prepared for. In front of us was Jason Todd and Damian Wayne running from a pan wielding Dick Grayson, who was yelling something about a demon child at them,while Tim Drake was behind him with a butter knife in his hand screaming "bloody murder." Don't forget the part where they were all covered in flour.

 _"What the heck did we walk into, maybe we should do something before someone gets hurt," I said._

" _I have absolutely no idea, but what I do know is that we should do something before someone gets hurt,"Artemis said._

" _I can't believe we actually agree on something. This family is filled with miracle workers if they can get us to agree on something," I said back._

 _"Shut up Baywatch," she said back._

When I saw Dick Grayson grab Jason Todd by the collar and hold the pan up I said, "What the heck is going on."

His reply of, " Normal life at the Wayne household," threw us all off.

" _What did he just say?" Surprisingly Superboy said through the link._

Before anyone could respond though Dick dropped Jason, and walked up to us. He held out his hand for one of us to shake it. He greeted us, until he got to his name and Jason started snickering. He pretty much was telling him "I will , murder you with this pan if I have to".

" _This family is crazy," I said._

 _"Definitely," Artemis said._

"Definitely miracle workers" I thought to myself as Aqualad took Dick's hand. He welcomed us in, so we did the respectful thing and walked in.

...

Sorry about the cliffhanger. So I looked at up the little info thing you get on the story and saw 32 views in like 3 hours for my first story a little surprised at first so I decided to write this chapter just to shove in 2 chapters in one day. Thanks for the reviews. Do not expect this everyday I was just a little too excited about finally having the guts to write a fanfic. Please review it will help for the dreaded school.

okay guys I decided to combine both of the chapters due to the little mishap with both chapters in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more, yeah well I'm sorry for not updating in the past like week. Life got in the way. Yeah I'm also sorry for that 'little' mishap with the last chapter. I just went ahead and decided to make all of it one chapter. Best idea ever, anywho enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own young Justice sadly :(**

No one P.O.V.

"So Bruce is out right now and our butler, Alfred, is visiting family right now, so we will have to be the ones welcoming you guys into our humble home," Dick said while gesturing to the place his brothers used to be.

"Um,"a bewildered Kid Flash said while pointing to the place where the brothers were supposed to be standing. He and the rest of his teammates were trying to get over the shock of how big Wayne Manor was on the inside.

"When I get my hands on those little twerps…." Dick muttered while face palming. He then realized that he was still holding the pan so he said, "Be right back," while running into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he placed the pan down on the counter, and all of a sudden a battle cry was heard and he was hit in the face with what his brothers like to call "secret sauce".

Everyone knew it was just flour, water milk, hot sauce, pepper, and year old egg nog though.

He all of a sudden could feel his eyes burning and wiped them on his shirt sleeve. He then grabbed for the nearest thing on the kitchen counters, which just happened to be a glass cup. When he picked it up Jason came out of nowhere and punched him the face.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Dick yelled, while his brothers stepped into view.

Yeah well things just got blurry to everyone in the kitchen after that. Too much violence occurred at that moment. When you would ask them what happened all they would say is, " There was yelling and flying knives. That's all I remember."

-Back in the main entrance-

we stood there and watched as Dick walked through the double doors into the kitchen. As soon as he closed the door we heard someone saying "vengeance" and then a crash. We were about to run through the door thinking someone was attacking him when Dick yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" We immediately stopped in our tracks.

" _Something tells me his brothers are at war with him,"_ Kid flash said through the mind link, with a tad bit of annoyance in his voice.

 _"Do you think we should go in there,"_ Miss Martian said through the link as they heard more yelling.

All of a sudden a crashed was heard through the doors.

"I guess that answers your question," Kid flash said as he entered through the door on the right side. A knife all of a sudden whisked past his left ear, and plunged itself into the for next to him.

"AAAAHHH," Kid flash said, as the rest of the team came into the kitchen.

The kitchen was wrecked. There was some kind of sauce everywhere, the glass cabinets were broken, and there were knifes plunged into every wall around the whole kitchen. But what really caught the teams' attention were the brothers who were wrestling on the middle of the kitchen.

Jason and Dick were on top of the kitchen island. Jason was on top of Dick trying to stab him with a really sharp knife, while Dick had a glass cup in one hand, with the other one holding onto Jason's wrist. Tim and Damian were near the stove and oven. Damian was trying to get Tim's hand into the flame (who knows how he turned it on), while Tim was yelling for him to stop,kicking him and biting his arm to get him to stop. Damian didn't even flinched.

Artemis cleared her throat. All of them looked towards the team like deer caught in the headlights. Everyone just stood there in a very awkward silence, until…

"Did we miss something?" Kid flash asked, looking at the boys who were just now starting to untangle themselves.

Dick, who was just now taking in his surroundings, said, "Bruce is gonna kill us, guys we need to clean this up right now."

The other boys, who were now looking around with we-are-so-dead looks. They all of a sudden took cleaning supplies out of nowhere and started to clean everything.

 _"Where did they get the cleaning supplies from?"_ Wally asked through the link.

Before anyone could respond Dick said, while sweeping, "we'll be done in a few, why don't you go and sit down in the living room."

We nodded our heads and walked out the kitchen door.

"Sooooo what just happened?" Kid flash asked once they were seated in the living room.

 **Review if you know that your life depends on it.** **I will post another chapter if they get to 15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it is very nice to see you again. I can see we have made it to the goal of 15 reviews. Now, let the games begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own YJ, if I did Wally would have been stuck in the speedforce, not dead.**

No one P.O.V.

"Okay, you guys finish up in here while I take the team on a tour of the manor,"Dick said, ten minutes later, when he finished sweeping.

His brothers just let out muttered yes', since they wanted to get this done before Bruce got home. Dick walked out of the nearly clean kitchen, to find the heroes on the couch having a mental conversation. They were sending each other glances, and making frantic hand gestures.

Dick cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ummm what are you guys meant to be doing?" he asked.

The team whipped their heads around to look at him. They had just realized he was there.

A chorus of nothing's took place of the silence that once filled the room.

 _"This guy is starting to act like Robin,"_ Wally said through the link.

Before anyone could respond Dick said, "Okay guys sorry about that little interruption, but how about I give you a tour of the manor while they finish up in there."

"You mean we," Jason said from where he just stepped out of the kitchen with Damian and Tim.

"You guys finished already?" Dick asked uncertain. They all nodded in response.

"Fine, you guys can help with the tour, but no violence whatsoever. Remember what happened last time," Dick said back.

The brothers just gave disgusted faces, as if having a flashback. They all said fine c'mon lets go. They all ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Other way idiots," Dick said, pointing towards who knows where.

They all said oh right and ran the other way.

"Okay guys follow us," dick said waving his hand the other way in a follow-me gesture. The team walked followed him.

-YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ-

For the next two hours they walked through the never-ending(AN: don't you guys just love that movie) castle-like manor. Throughout this whole thing the team had to deal with both Wally and Artemis' bickering, and the Wayne brothers bickering.

They were trying their best not to follow what Dick said (including Dick himself) but it was hard considering the fact that, well they were brothers. Every once in a while Damian would pull a knife out of nowhere and try to make a quick cut across Tim's arm, but he would recover a warning glare from Dick. Jason would sometimes punch someone or kick them on the back of their knees, but another glare from Dick made him stop. Tim and Dick were pretty much the goodies of the group, but every once in a while they would elbow or slap Damian and Jason.

At one point Jason and Tim almost got into a fight but that was resolved quickly because of Dick's experience with his brothers.

When they finally reached the end of their tour they went back into the living room. The brothers were at each others throats ,while the team was having their own mental conversation.

" _Guys I know that bats sent us here and all, but these brothers are good enough at fighting from what we've seen,"_ Wally said through the link.

 _"Batman's orders,"_ Kaldur said with his nice but demanding mental voice.

Before anybody could say anything back though Bruce walked in and said, "Hey gu- woah where did the sidekicks come from?"

The team visibly flinched at the word sidekicks.

"They came about three hours ago, still haven't told us why though," Dick said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah we gave them a tour and everything," Jason said.

"Oh right we forgot to tell you guys that part. We were given a mission to protect you and your family," Aqualad said, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Well then why don't we go ahead and have dinner," Bruce said.

"Yeah, but let's get take out. Remember what happened last time we used the oven. Nothing could get that mix off of the walls. We had to repaint the walls," Dick said.

"Yeah I remember what happened, why don't you just order a pizza. I have work to do in the study so don't bother me," Bruce said.

"Okay dad," Dick said back. Once Bruce look to the study,Dick asked, "Ok guys what do you want on the pizza?"

A bunch of answers were brought among him (most of them coming from Wally). "Okay we settling with just pepperoni, and how many pizzas will we need?" Dick asked ignoring most of the frustrated glares he got from his brothers.

"Um how about seven," Wally said.

"Why so many pizzas? Seriously that's about fifty slices of pizza," Dick asked.

"I'm a speedster I have a metabolism," Wally stated plainly, tired of having to tell people that.

"Oh right, well I will be right back," Dick said walking into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

-THEENDISNEAR-

Thirty minutes later they were all eating their slice of pizza in the kitchen. The team somehow comfortable with eating like this with their costumes on.

It was pretty much silent (the team was still having their mental conversation) until Jason decided to launch a fork towards Dick's face. It hit his cheek causing it to bleed.

The look on Dick face was enough to drain the life out of anybody.

-HIPEOPLES-

 **R.I.P. Jason**

 **Just kidding. Well I'll try to update soon, a major case of writers block hit me during this chapter. Anyways review. Seriously like there are over 400 views but like 10 reviews.**


	4. AN: How to get everybody to hate you

Okay so I'm sorry everyone, but I am discontinuing this story. Don't judge me I just have a lot of schoolwork right now. Not only that but writing this just lost all of it's fun, and I have lost all sources of information.

so all I have to say now is...

Peace out!


	5. AN: MUWHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH

JK

JK

JK

JK

JK

Honestly guys I was just playing with you. Seriously I saw it once and decided to use it. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I had a major protect to work on that would be like most of my grade. I will try to update this week since its Spring Break, but I'm not making any promises.

Anywho...

Peace out!

P.S. Sorry for faking to discontinue on a cliffhanger like that.


End file.
